


Eating Your Weight (Baker AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: Chubby bucky who put the weight on because you’re a baker and he loves everything you make??
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067825
Kudos: 7





	Eating Your Weight (Baker AU)

Bucky waltzed into the bakery, the strong scent of sugar filling his nose, “Sweet cheeks!” he leans over the counter calling out for you.

“Come to the back!” you hollered back. Bucky rounded the counter and entered the kitchen. The large counter in the middle of the room was covered in icing bags, kitchen appliances, flour, and more.

He came over to you, kissing your flour covered cheek, “Hey, sweet cheeks.”

You smiled up at him, “Hey, handsome.” in your hand was a dark red cupcake with white frosting, “Open!”

Bucky complied, opening his mouth and biting into the sweet treat. He chewed contemplating on the taste, “Hmmm…it’s not too sweet. There’s some…chunks in it? What is it?”

“Beet cupcakes.”

He looked at you in shock, “What?”

You chuckled, “Yeah. I’ve been working on some vegan options for cupcakes and pastries and such. So it’s good?”

He nodded, “Yeah, sweetheart. Really good. Wow, never would’ve guessed beets.” he plucked the rest of the cupcake from your hand and continued to eat, “Mmmm. Maybe if I eat enough of these, I’ll end up losing weight instead of gaining it.”

You snorted, “You know that’s not how it works.”

Bucky threw in the last remnants of the cupcake into his mouth and he pat on his round belly, “All this is ‘cause of you, I hope you know that, sweet cheeks. I used to be all fit and buff and now look what you’ve done to me! I’m a chubby monster because I can’t stop eating everything you bake!”

You laughed, “Then I’m doing my job! All of this,” you pat his stomach, “means that I’m feeding you well instead of starving you like some heathen.”

“Pretty sure I’ve eaten my weight and more in your baked goods.”

You winked at him, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“As you should. ‘Cause I don’t think I can ever stop eating what you bake. Your sweets and pastries are magical.”

You laughed, “Magical?”

“Well, if it weren’t for them, I wouldn’t have met and fallen in love with you, would I?”

You nodded, “I suppose you’re right!” you clasped your hands together, “Anyway, I have more experiments I need you try.”

Bucky groaned, “You’re really trying to fatten me up, aren’t ya, sweet cheeks? I’ll probably end up looking like Marshmallow Puft Man!”

You leaned in and pecked his lips, “And I would still find you handsome if you did. But you’re my best critic, so I need you try these for me. Pleeeaaase? Think of all the vegans you could be helping! They need sweets too!”

Bucky sighed and followed you towards the other end of the counter where your other experiments, “Alright. Anything for you.”

“Yay!” you leaned in a kissed his lips, “Love you, big guy.”

“Yeah. Yeah.”


End file.
